Vegeta Goes to the Gym
by Oceanyca
Summary: As punishment for destroying, yet again, the GR, Bulma has sent Vegeta to a normal human gym. What tortures will he endure there? Will he be able to stand the people there? Will the gym be destroyed in the end?
1. The Beginning Of The End... that sounds ...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. or Nike.  
  
Vegeta: Why Nike?  
  
Oceanyca: Because I got the idea for this fic from one of their commercials ^_^  
  
Vegeta: * is heading for the door*  
  
Oceanyca * latches onto his feet* You can't leave me!!!  
  
Vegeta: * he stops, looks down and raises a brow* And just why can't I?  
  
Oceanyca: You are the star in this fic!!! * grins innocently*  
  
Vegeta: * his eyes widen in fear as he struggles to get Oceanyca off of him.making him fall over*  
  
Oceanyca: * quickly hog-ties Vegeta with the anti-saiya-jin-strength rope that Bulma gave her* There!  
  
Vegeta: * tries to escape from the ropes* What are these things?  
  
Oceanyca: Just a gift from Bulma.  
  
* ********************************************** *  
  
"Vegeta Goes to the Gym."  
  
Oceanyca: Are ya scared?  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful and oh so ordinary day on the grounds of Capsule Corp.with the exception of the explosion eruption from a certain saiyan's gravity room.  
  
* ********************************************** *  
  
Oceanyca: Poor Veg-Head!  
  
Vegeta: You only typed a sentence and you are already interrupting your own fic!  
  
Oceanyca: I can't help it. * gets a strange look in her eyes* Do you want me to continue Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Of course you imbecile! It concerns me! * clears his throat* No! I could care less about this pitiful human story.  
  
Oceanyca: sure.  
  
* ********************************************** *  
  
* *********10 minutes later.********* *  
  
"Oww! That stuff stings!" Vegeta yelps.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't sting so much if you hadn't blown up the G.R. again!" Bulma retorts. Awhile back she had come across a theory about changing a person's behavior. It had mentioned that when punished with pain for doing something, the subject shall no longer do what had caused the pain. She took that idea and used it. Bulma made this special "ointment" to put on cuts and scrapes that will make even the smallest wound on a saiyan hurt like hell.  
  
Vegeta merely grunts and flinches at the pain.  
  
"All done!" she reports happily.  
  
"Finally!" Vegeta stood, "Where's the spare G.R.?"  
  
"You just broke the spare!" she exclaims.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to train now!?" he questions.  
  
"Go to the gym!" she answers angrily before standing and leaving the room. Once in her lab she giggles, "That should teach him to take better care of the G.R!"  
  
Vegeta just stands there with a confused look on his face, "The gym?"  
  
  
  
* ********************************************** *  
  
Oceanyca: Short chap. I know. but it's only the beginning!"  
  
Vegeta: .  
  
Oceanyca: Anyway, review, give me ideas on what torments Veg-head should go through at the Gym!  
  
Vegeta: Torments?!?  
  
Oceanyca: Yes, * sniffles* I can't believe I'm going to be to mean to my sweet little Veg-head! * runs over and holds him* I'm sooo sorry!!!  
  
Vegeta: Get off Me! * attempts to get Oceanyca off, but fails miserably. Sighing, he pats her on the back* There, there.  
  
Oceanyca: ZzZzZzZz.  
  
Vegeta: * annoyed look on his face* WAKE UP!!!  
  
Oceanyca: * screams, jumps up, looks around, then calms down* Please review! * whispers* I need ideas! 


	2. Membership?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.unfortunately  
  
Vegeta: I think that for my own personal safety that that statement is a good thing.  
  
Oceanyca: * glares at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: * smirks*  
  
Oceanyca: * sighs* I'm getting better at choosing my battles. * suddenly brightens up* I got reviews!!! ^_^ That makes me soo happy!!! Thanks sooo very much for the ideas, I'll be sure to use them in my own twisted little ways.  
  
Vegeta: * eyes widen as he desperately tries to escape*  
  
Oceanyca: * reads over the reviews again* I feel so loved!!! * sniffles and hugs Vegeta with a death grip hold*  
  
Vegeta: * oxygen is cut off and he passes out*  
  
Oceanyca: * eyes widen and I shake Vegeta* WAKE UP!!!  
  
* ********************************************** *  
  
  
  
"Vegeta Goes to the Gym". Membership?  
  
  
  
After eating, Vegeta headed out the door, but was stopped by Bulma.  
  
"You need this at a gym," she said, handing him a gym bag. "I already packed it, so no need to worry about anything!"  
  
Vegeta looks at her strangely before nodding and taking off into the sky.  
  
Bulma shuts the door and begins to giggles as she rushes over to the phone to gossip with ChiChi.  
  
Our Prince lands outside the Satan City Gym, earning some strange looks. He looks at the building that had a giant picture of Mr. Satan on the outside. Vegeta made a look of disgust before entering the place.  
  
Immediately upon entering, he was greeted by a person behind a large desk, "Welcome to the Satan City Gym! How may I help you today?"  
  
The layout of the lobby was pretty simple, few chairs, a couple of chairs, and a bunch of pictures of Mr.Satan on the walls. The pictures made Vegeta shudder and just then did he noticed the woman behind the desk in the middle of the room.  
  
Vegeta did a double take on the girl, she looked very similar to Mrs. Briefs, just with her hair in a ponytail on the side. He walked over to the desk, "I was sent here to train."  
  
"Are you a member of this gym?"  
  
"Member?"  
  
"To 'train' here, one must be a member! Would you like to become a member?"  
  
Vegeta shrugs and nods.  
  
"Okay! I need you to fill out a few forms, please." The young lady then handed Vegeta a rather large stack of papers, a clipboard, and a pen. "You can sit down over there," she said, pointing to a couple of chairs off to the side.  
  
Vegeta looked at the load of papers, grunted, and sat down. He took the first form and looked at it:  
  
Name: Address: Age:  
  
And the list went on and on. The saiyan sighed and began to fill it out. After an hour, he had finally completed all the forms. Vegeta brought all the forms back to the desk, "Now what?"  
  
"Well," the lady read his name off the first paper, "Mr.Ouji! We need a payment of $100 and we need to take your picture."  
  
Vegeta handed the woman $100. Bulma had made him carry some cash around now wherever he went. The lady smiles, takes the money, puts it in the register and then types some stuff into the computer. "If you could follow me, we will get your picture take for your i.d.!"  
  
She walks through a door and Vegeta followed. The nameless woman who I shall now call Sharon walked over to a camera, "If you could stand on that X on the ground Mr.Ouji."  
  
Vegeta snorted and walked over to the X staring into the lens of the camera. His arms crossed, legs slightly apart, and a scowl on his face, the proud prince waited for the picture to be taken.  
  
Sharon clears her throat, "Smile!" She peers into the lens to see Vegeta in the same stance, "Mr.Ouji, could you please smile?" He doesn't move. "Sir, I would really appreciate it if you would smile, just a little bit.." Vegeta does nothing. Sharon was fuming by now, never had anyone refused to smile when she took their picture. This had to be the biggest insult of her life. Besides that snotty girl at her prom who had worn the same dress, but that doesn't matter!  
  
Vegeta noticed her reaction and smirked. * *****Oceanyca: * melts* ahhh! ***** * Sharon sees this and decides it's the closest thing to a smile that she'll ever get so she snaps his picture. Next to her a machine begins whirring and a little i.d. card with Vegeta's picture, name, code #, and the Satan City gym logo on it pops out. She hands it to Vegeta then leads him out into the lobby area again.  
  
"Welcome to the Satan City Gym!" she says happily, "You are now an official member."  
  
"Whoop-dee-do"  
  
Sharon ignores that comment and continues, "Once you walk through those doors over there, you will meet your new trainer who will give you a tour of our facilities and will aid you in your training." Her hand points to the doors on the left of the desk.  
  
Vegeta looks at the doors skeptically, "A trainer? I do not need a trainer!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but here, everyone gets their own trainer. If you do not like yours, you can just ignore them. Although that may irritate them" She replies smartly, noticing for the first time how well built Vegeta already was.  
  
Vegeta grunts and walks through the doors.  
  
* ********************************************** *  
  
Oceanyca: I think that's a lovely ending.  
  
Vegeta: No it isn't * he takes a few deep breathes, still recovering from earlier*  
  
Oceanyca: Anyway, I have an idea in my head for who his trainer will be. but I have a question: Do people have assistant trainers too?  
  
Vegeta: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Oceanyca: * grins* Sore wa himitsu desu! Sorry, I saw an opportunity so I used Xellos's trademark phrase! ^_^  
  
Vegeta: * sighs*  
  
Oceanyca: Anyway, Please Review! 


	3. What The Hell Are YOU Doing Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  I dunno why I have to say this over and over and over..

Vegeta: We get the point..

Oceanyca: and over and over and..

Vegeta: * vein pops out on his temple* SHUT UP!

Oceanyca: * stops*

Vegeta: wow.. she actually listened to me.. * is in complete awe* is she sick today? * puts a gloved hand on my forehead*

Oceanyca: * looks at the hand* Are you actually worried about little ol' me? * gets sparkly eyed*

Vegeta: * takes his hand away and sits in a corner*

Oceanyca: * pouts then reads some reviews* wow.. you guys came pretty close to guessing who Veg-head's trainer is.. or are (not sure which just yet)!  * grins* I feel so special to have such intelligent reviewers! ^_^

* ********************************************** *  
  


"Vegeta Goes to the Gym"………What the hell are you doing here!?!

Oceanyca: Does the word 'hell' mean that I have to up the rating on this fic?  Please tell me..

Vegeta walks through the doors and sees another lobby like place.  Only it's smaller, and has multiple labeled doors: Aerobics ((just for you QueenPiscies)), Weight Room, Cardiovascular Equipment, Men's, Women's, and Spa.  He grunted as he saw various weaklings walking in and out of the doors looking very pleased with themselves.

A happy voice in front of him caught his ears, "Hi and Welcome to the Satan City Gym!  I am going to be your personal trainer!"  That voice.. so familiar.  No!  It couldn't be!  I refuse to believe it could be!

"Hey there Vegeta!"

"What the hell are you going here?!?"

Goku grins and places a hand behind his head, "I work here!"  He brings his hand down, looks down at the ground, and kicks an imaginary pebble, "ChiChi made me get a job.."

On hearing this, Vegeta forgot about Kakarotto being his 'trainer' and began to laugh, "That weakling made you get a job!"  He laughs some more.

"It's not funny.. She threatened be with no food!" Goku pouted.

Vegeta merely scoffed, "Pitiful.."

Goku went back to his usual happy go-lucky attitude, "Okay!  I guess that since I'm your personal trainer, I should have you train!"

"That's ridiculous I cannot train in such facilities!"

"Ya, I know.. but I gotta do my job!"  Goku then begins to read off his clipboard, "Okay.. did that..and that .. .. did I do this yet?"

Vegeta sighs and leans up against the nearest wall while he waits for Goku to figure out what he supposed to do, "Stupid woman.." he mumbles.

"Okay!  I'm supposed to give you a tour of our fa-sil-I-ties?" 

"Facilities?"

Goku smiles, "Yup!  That's it.  So, let's go!"  He reaches out and grabs the resistant Vegeta by the wrist, dragging him through the first door of the tour: Aerobics.

* ********************************************** *

Oceanyca: I know I know!! Short chap. But come on! Something is better than nothing right?

Vegeta: depends on what that something is

Oceanyca: I wasn't asking you!

Vegeta: * shrugs*

Oceanyca: Anywho, school started up so I'm going to try and not let my posting get so far behind.. I still have that other fanfic to work on too... hmm I think I'll start writing during school

Vegeta: Don't you go to school to learn?

Oceanyca: ..

Vegeta: ..

Oceanyca: Please review!


	4. Meet the Aerobics Trainer!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.. how I wish I did though *sigh*

Vegeta: I still think it's a good thing that you don't own dbz..

Oceanyca: *glare*

Xellos: Now, now, children!

Oceanyca: Wrong fic Xellos..  

Xellos: .. *disappears*

Oceanyca: *gets on knees in front of reviews & readers* please forgive me for taking so long to get this chappie out!!!

Vegeta: *raises an eyebrow* Why are you asking for forgiveness?

Oceanyca: ..

Vegeta: ..

Oceanyca: Because I'm a polite person! *Sticks her tongue out at Vegeta*

Vegeta: O_O;;

* ********************************************** *

Vegeta Goes to the Gym.. Meet the Aerobics Trainer!

Vegeta struggled a bit longer as Goku dragged him through the doors, "I refuse to be trained by an imbecile!"

"Aw come on Vegeta!" Goku replied happily, a bit too happy for Vegeta's taste, "It'll be fun!  And besides, I don't have to train you until I finish the tour!"

Vegeta continues his glare into his rivals back as he lets up his struggle enough for Goku to let go of his wrist.  It was then that he looked around the room that he had entered.  There was music, loud music.. nice beat, but loud.  He noticed that there was a cheery woman in spandex that seemed to be leading the group who had signed up.  For some reason she looked a lot like Bulma..

The sad group of souls were those of the extremes, there seemed to be no such thing as being "average."  There were those that were extremely fit, and there were those who (as to kindly put it) were just starting to get into shape.  All wore spandex leotards over spandex tights and some leggings.  ((Oceanyca: think the 80's.. Vegeta: O_O)) Vegeta shuddered inwardly.  The stereo was right next to the Aerobics Instructor and she was currently leading the class through some step aerobics, having the class go up on their stool and step down, from all sides.  

Vegeta thought this exercise to be very pointless.  Especially when he noticed one particular members of the class.  Master Roshi.  The turtle hermit was, at the moment, sitting on the sidelines, watching the instructor happily with his nosebleed.  Every time someone tried to get him to join back in, he would use 'being too old' and 'needing rest' as an excuse.  

Vegeta glared at the old perverts back and Roshi and, as if feeling a chill, he straightened himself up a bit and glanced around the room.  The pervert then noticed Goku waving, and grinning happily.  He waved back and then noticed the source of his sudden chill: Vegeta, who at the moment was leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed, and bag next to him.  He stopped waving and turned back to the class.

After another minute, the blue haired instructor pushed a button on the stereo and let everyone cool off for a bit.  As the music stopped, Goku grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and dragged him over to the instructor, ignoring the prince's protests.  She turned and smiled, tilting her head to the side, "Hi there!  Goboo right?"

"Goku."

"Goku.. right.  You are Krillen's friend right?"

"Ya," Goku put his hand behind his head.  He then dragged Vegeta out in front of him, "This is Vegeta, he's a new member here!"

"Oh!  Hi Vegeta, I'm Marron, the Aerobics Instructor!" She smiled and twirled her hair, showing her ditzyness ((Oceanyca: is that a word? Vegeta: *shrugs*))

Right about then, Master Roshi decided to join in, "That was some workout you gave us today Marron!"  He wiped away some imaginary sweat.

"I sure hope it was!.. or else I won't get paid!" she replies, a little too cheery to even notices to old man's hand moving in for the kill.

Vegeta, however noticed it, and turned away, deciding that the woman was too stupid to even bother saving her from the turtle hermit's perversions ((Oceanyca: I'm starting to use a lot of words that I don't think are words..))

Goku waved as he exited the room, following Vegeta.  Soon after they left, a yelp and slap were heard.  Goku raised an eyebrow, looking at the door and Vegeta leaned against a wall, sighing.

"She was really nice wasn't she?  I think I'll have you do aerobics first off when you come here." Goku began to write on his clipboard.

"WHAT!" Vegeta protested. "I refuse to do that meaningless activity with those.. those.."

"People?" Goku suggested.

"Yes, I absolutely refuse!" Vegeta turns around and hits his head against the wall, making a few crack, "I can't believe I just agreed with that 3rd class baka!!"

* ***** *

Oceanyca: Man.. you are having a horrible day and it isn't even noon yet!

Vegeta: *crosses his arms and pouts* You're the author!  Do something about it!

Oceanyca: *smiles sweetly* I would, but then it wouldn't be a funny fic..

Vegeta: soo

Oceanyca: *sigh* 

* ***** *

Goku comes up to Vegeta and pats him on the back, "Come on now, it isn't that bad!"

Vegeta starts to calm himself down realizing Bulma would be even more upset with him if he killed his rival and destroyed the gym.  Slowly, he turned back around, "What do you want to show me next?" he asks, a little annoyed.

Goku scratched his chin, looking at the doors, "hmm.. How about.. Cardiovascular Equipment?"

Vegeta sighed and started walking towards the door, refusing to let himself be dragged through the doors once again.  Goku grinned and followed him through the doors.

* ********************************************** *

Oceanyca: I just love cliffys, don't you Veg-head?

Vegeta: *scowling* no

Oceanyca: *sniffles* you don't?  do you even like my fics?

Vegeta: no

Oceanyca: *lets a single tear fall before glaring at him, whipping out her Author's Mallet of Doom* are you sure?

Vegeta: *looks at the AMOD with some fear, but swallows, and nods*

Oceanyca: grrrrr *whaps him on his head and he turns into a plushie* KAWAII!!! *Picks up the plushie and holds him tight smiling*

Vegeta: .. 

Oceanyca: your turn announcer dude! *Goes back to cuddling her Veg-head plushie*

AD: *clears throat* What will Vegeta witness in the Cardiovascular Room?  What is a Cardiovascular Room?  Will he meet another member of the Z Gang?  Or even..

Oceanyca: *runs over and covers his mouth* You're gonna give it all away! You are fired! *Removes hand*

AD: fired? *Looks angry and insulted* FIRED!?!

Oceanyca: slowly nods, holding plushie tight

AD: Mark my words.. I will have my revenge!! *Storms out*

Oceanyca: geez.. Annoucer Dudes are soo sensitive! *Looks around nervously* I hope he doesn't hurt me..


End file.
